1. Field
This application relates to image processing, and in particular, to reducing noise in an image.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Image and video compression technology function to reduce the amount of storage space as well as the transmission bandwidth of digital image and video content. However, when the compression rate is high, the resulting encoded content can suffer from compression artifacts, such as block artifacts and mosquito noise. Mosquito noise usually appears near the strong edge of objects in the decoded image or video.
The effect of mosquito noise becomes even more noticeable when the decompressed image or video is shown on a larger display or is further passed through a detail enhancement filter that may be used in digital televisions. Some mosquito noise reduction algorithms rely on the availability of the decoded compression information. However, such information is not always available as the video content could be decoded through an external device, such as DVD player, Blu-ray disc player, or cable/satellite set-top-box, and the compression information may not be sent to a display device, such as a television.
Accordingly, a system and method for reducing mosquito noise without compression information is desirable. Such a system and method could also be used when compression information is available in order to reduce computational complexity.